Alice's past
by Ranga123
Summary: sorry i suck at summerys. well this is alices past, before she was put into an assylum up to when she meets the cullens. alices POV. sorry if the dates and stuff arent in order, i started at when she was 15. please R
1. Chapter 1

"Mary!" I heard Cynthia's shrill panicked scream.

"Awwwww," I groaned, "What happened?" I asked scared and nervous.

I was curious why my father had his arms around my waist, restraining me from any

Movement. Mama was sitting with her hands raised over her face, shielding herself from

something, my 12 year old sister-Cynthia- was comforting mama gently.

I did it again, why was I such a cursed child? I cursed under my breath, Father looked

Disapprovingly at me for a brief second, then switched to concern.

"Father? What have I done?" I asked terrified.

"You nearly hurt your mother, but you didn't child. What did you see?" he asked.

"Mother?" I whispered softly to her.

She didn't even turn to look at me.

"Come Mary, let's sit you down." He led me into the kitchen and sat me down at a seat at

the table, he sat beside me.

I looked at his wrinkled face. His eyes were a piercingly beautiful shade of green, full of

grief and concern.

"Father what did I do this time?" I asked my eyes on the ground.

He pushed back a strand of his greying hair.

"Well you just screamed then broke a few plates and things, but Sophie cleaned it up."

He answered.

Sophie was our maid, but we considered her part of the family, she ate with us at meals.

Except when we had guests over, she understood that mother liked to keep her

neighbours under the impression she was in charge.

"I'm sorry." I buried my head in my hands

"Mary it's not your fault, it is a gift from God." He whispered.

"You don't know that. It could be a curse from the fallen one himself."

"Do not say such things." Father hissed.

"But it could be true, how do you know it isn't?" I challenged

"How do you know it is?" He shot back.

"Just tell me what you saw." He said before I could answer.

"It was dark and cold, I felt lonely and sad. I was missing someone but I wasn't sure

who… and there was a man, his eyes shone blood red. He talked but I couldn't reply. He

was kind. But he scared me. Father I'm not sure if this is me with this man but I

Don't know. It didn't feel like me, I felt thinner, weaker, and so sad." I explained.

"Tell me about this man. What was he like?" Father asked.

"I can't tell for sure, it was very dark but he was tall and very handsome and

muscular." I said slowly.

"What else happened?" he asked

"He touched my face softly with his hand, it was so soft, I wanted to touch him but my

hands were bound, so I touched his arms with my cheeks. He was very cold. I was

startled at first but I trusted this man." I said.

"Where were you?" he asked intrigued

"I'm not sure; it was cold and damp and had a horrible feeling about it, maybe a jail sell

or dungeon…" I mused.

Father stood up and began to pass past the chairs.

"Mary, you have visions of the future normally, but can you be sure this is you? Or do

you know your age in this vision?" he asked slowly.

"No it's too hard to tell." I said.

"Sir? May I see her?" I heard Sophie's soft voice drift through the kitchen door.

"Yes you may. I'll go see your mother." Father stood left the room.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" Sophie asked me, she pushed her strawberry hair

behind her ear and kneeled in front of me, her large blue eyes stared into mine.

"I'm fine thanks, I seen myself and a man in a jail sell or something." I explained.

"A man? You sly dog. What did he look like?" she joked.

"I'm only 15." I reminded her.

"No matter, next year you'll be old enough to marry." She laughed.

Sophie always cheered me up in times such as this.

"Aww sweetie, I'm only joking." She smiled warmly then wrapped her skinny arms

around me.

"I know I'm just a bit tired of these visions." I sighed.

In truth I hated the visions I had, last year when they started I just seen things that would

Only faint but as time went on I became more violent and I seen the 2 options of what

could happen, resembling the 2 choices a person would have, but that person was

normally myself.

When I became violent I hurt the friends I had, so mother pulled me out of school and I

was forced to loose my friends to keep them from getting hurt.

I had been very lonely and I could tell my sister was getting treated different because of

me, but she would never tell me, we were very close and talked often about everything.

"It'll be okay, they'll get better soon, the doctor is coming soon." She said.

Mother had called the doctor last week and he was coming tomorrow.

If he couldn't do anything it would be the priest next.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to bed." I said

"Okay goodnight, have a good sleep." She said, hugging me tightly and leaving me to go

upstairs in my own thoughts.

I wasn't in the mood for pretending to be happy.

I changed quickly and got into bed and lay staring at the ceiling, I knew mother would

not want to see me at the moment. I cried myself to sleep another night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary?" Cynthia's voice drifted into my head swirling with the visions I'd had lately.

"Hmm?" I rolled over to face her.

She was sitting cross-legged behind me, her large brown eyes met mine, and they were

full of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes, is Mama?" I turned to face her fully.

"She was just a bit shaken, Papa told me what you seen, what do you think of that? And

do you know when it is?" she pondered.

"No sorry, I'm not even sure if its me…" I said slowly.

"Maybe its not…" she said suddenly.

"What?" She was smart. She brushed her thin chocolate brown hair from her face, we had

exactly the same colour of hair so did our father, but our mother was more of a mousey

Blonde.

"What if it's someone else trying to get in contact with you?" she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it could be a girl calling to you, but using your visions, maybe she's in trouble or

needs help."

"Maybe. That's so smart." I smiled at her.

"Well let's see, where could she have been?" the question sounded rhetorical.

"Well it could have been a jail sell, a dungeon, maybe a cave? Nah it didn't really feel

like that…" I said.

"Hmm… well it is getting quite late maybe we should talk about this in the morning?"

she suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed.

"Well don't forget the doctor is coming tomorrow." She said.

"No he's not. He'll call in tomorrow and say they needed him urgently at the hospital and

he will try to come in tomorrow."

"Wow. Well I guess I should check with you next time I want to make assumptions."

Cynthia giggled.

Suddenly hearing her cute laugh I felt a stab of pain in my heart as if I'd miss her in the

future, but I wasn't leaving any time soon, it wasn't right that I should feel this way.

Maybe my latest vision had just confused me and made me paranoid.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up I heard Father talking quietly to my sister.

"How do you know this?" He asked, he seemed angry but Cynthia was very strong and

determined.

"What else do you think it could mean? Hmm? If you send her to an asylum I will never

speak to you or your wife again, I will run away." She nearly yelled.

"We have no choice." He retorted.

"YES YOU DO!" she screamed.

"Cynthia calm down, I will talk to your mother, see if I can talk sense into her." He said

calmly.

"I'm not mad!" I sat straight up.

"I kno-" Father began.

"No I don't think you do! If your even considering it! I'm your daughter!" I shouted

"I'm not going to send you, we were just suggesting it, maybe it will be good for you

Mary?" he tried to back track.

"And it could be the worst thing for both me and Cynthia… do you not want me Father?"

I said suddenly.

"Of course I want you Mary don't be silly." He was getting angry.

"It obviously doesn't sound like it." I objected quietly.

"Mary! This was just a suggestion, we are not going to act on it until we are certain." He

objected.

"Mamas already decided." I said nearly a whisper.

"What did you say?!"

"I seen it yesterday." I whispered.

"Mary." He growled.

"Father?" I challenged.

He said nothing; he rose off the edge of Cynthia's bed and left without a word.

"Mary?" Cynthia asked, her voice was full of fear.

"Yes?" I turned to place my hand softly on her shoulder.

She was wearing a white night gown, the same kind as mine, though hers was shorter by

a few inches to match her height.

"They aren't really going to take you away are they? Father wouldn't allow it." She tried

to make sense of the situation. She was only 12 this was going to be hard for her.

I knew it would happen within the month. She was so young this would be too much for

me to take, being ripped away from the one I love the most in this world. Not to mention

Mary, Mama or Father.

I sighed and looked away I didn't want to lie to her and I didn't want to tell her the truth,

this would ruin her.

"Mary?" She choked, panic rising in her sweet voice.

I could hear the tears falling though they did not make a sound and I could not see them.

"Cynthia…" I began.

"Don't leave please I'm begging you. I don't want to go on with out you." She sobbed.

I couldn't continue to face the wall away from her. I turned to face her, her eyes were

puffy and red, fresh tears were running down her cheeks.

I wrapped my arms protectively around her and she sobbed noisily into my chest.

"Mary- I don't- want to- live- with out- you." She drew in jagged breaths.

"_Don't cry, sweet child, don't cry_

_Dry your tears and see the sky_

_If I could stay id never leave your side_

_It is only too easy just to hide._

_I will love you forever_

_And forget you, never_

_Smile and remember_

_Our time together" _I sung softly to her.

Her breathing eased and slowed into deep breaths.

"Did you make that yourself?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Its very good" she smiled.

"I made it to make you smile, I'm glad it worked." I whispered.

So let me know if that wasn't sad enough or what it needs working on ect.

And tell me if there's any mistakes I made.

Thanks heaps =]

Shanty


	3. Chapter 3

I wandered slowly down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table where Sophie served

Breakfast.

Mother had just left the room shortly followed by Papa.

Cynthia looked down at her the bacon on her plate, Sophie took a seat beside me, none of

us said anything. The atmosphere in the room was horrible and grey.

I slowly chewed the food on my white plate, I couldn't taste it though I had far too much

on my mind.

"Be ready Mary, the doctor is coming soon." Mothers shrill voice called.

"Yes." I called back.

"What is he going to say?" Cynthia asked.

It had been 2 days since myself and Cynthia had the argument with Papa and I had "seen"

what Dr McGrath was to say.

"Nothing to worry about, Sweet heart." I lied.

She nodded, I knew she believed me which broke my heart to lie to her.

The doctor was going to say to Mama and Papa that I was mad and it was best for my

own good if I was in an asylum.

I went and sat in my room I just looked out the window at the beautiful town, how could

so much grey walls be somehow peaceful they didn't feel like a cage to me like the way

Cynthia had once described them.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

I quickly wiped the moister from my eyes. I turned and looked into an wrinkled gentle

face.

"Hello there Mary. I am Dr McGrath, I was told you were seeing things…" he said

slowly.

"Uhm yes." I sniffed.

"What things do you see?" he asked in a soft but deep voice.

"I see the future." I replied.

"Who's future do you see?" he asked.

"My own."

"And what happens when you have these visions of your future?" he asked as he

scribbled down in a note pad.

"I'm not sure, I think I hurt people but I don't know I'm doing it, I'd never hurt anyone."

I said sincerely.

That didn't even convince myself, but I knew it was true.

He looked up and nodded before scribbling some more in his notebook.

"How often do these visions come?"

"At least twice or three times a week." I answered.

He nodded slowly.

"And when was the last time you had one of these 'visions'?" he asked.

I could hear the scepticism in his voice.

"Last night." I answered shortly.

"What happened?"

"I seen you coming, and darkness, just so much darkness." I said slowly.

"What did you see with me?" he said intrigued now.

"Just you coming inside and talking to me." I answered.

"What did we say?" I asked.

"I don't know I couldn't hear." I said.

He obviously didn't believe a word I said. He raised his white, fluffy eye brow and

scribbled down on his note pad again. He was a short man, not taller than myself. He had

a large stomach but a kind face and grey, almost white.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"Well I best go talk to your father now, goodbye Mary." He stood up.

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted.

"I never said you were."

I glared at him; he nodded then exited the room.

I felt fury race threw my entire body and I couldn't control it. I wanted to hurt Dr

McGrath. I had no where to direct my anger, I turned and blew my fist to the wall above

my bed as hard as I could.

It didn't rid me of my anger or frustration. I blew my fist into the wall again and again, I

continued to do it until my knuckles were bleeding and raw. Cynthia ran into the room.

"Mary what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Huh?" I turned.

"What happened? Stay right there, I'll be back in a moment." She ran out the door and returned in seconds with an old cloth in her hand.

She wrapped up my fist and held it.

"What were you doing?!" she said angrily.

I'd never seen her this angry, she glared into my face.

"I-I I'm sorry." I said quietly.

She stopped.

"Oh Mary I know how stressed you must be, but not to worry, Papas talking with him as

we speak, Papa will not let you be taken away." She whispered kindly.

"Thank you so much Cynthia, my love for you will never fade, please remember that." I

Smiled threw the tears that began to pour out of my eyes.

"I wont need to, they wont take you. They cant! Or they'll have to take me too!" She

growled.

"Calm yourself Cynthia I am safe for the moment." I held her hand in mine.

"I know they are going to take you away, you cant hide it from me." She sobbed onto my shoulder. I put my arms softly around her small body.

"I love you. Please remember me." I whispered.

She looked deep into my eyes full of tears. She stood up and went to her mahogany

dresser by the window and picked up a small chain and returned to me.

She held it out to me.

"Oh Cynthia, I cant…"

"Please, so you wont forget me in that horrible place." She whispered softly.

I turned and lifted my hair from my neck and she placed it on.

"I'm sure all the stories we've heard aren't true. They'll treat me like a princess there." I

forced a fake laugh, it sounded like I was chocking though.

We talked for hours more to cheer us both up. I knew this was the last day I'd spend with

her. I wanted to remember it.

Please can I have a review?? Just so I know what to work on and what I can change or just to let me know its going good so far.

Shanty


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke early I had a vision the night before and in my sleep of just

darkness, it went on forever. As if I had fallen into a black abyss and I couldn't find any

light.

I couldn't shake the feeling of sadness and shadow that had shaken my dreams last night.

I changed quickly and went to join Sophie in the kitchen. She quickly made breakfast for

me and hardly spoke a word to me.

We ate in silence, just waiting for each other to talk.

"Where is Mama and Papa?" I asked.

"In town, they will be back soon." Her pink lips spread into a fake smile.

Her tears were nearly coming out of her emerald green eyes. I felt tears begin to escape

my own eyes and flow swiftly down my high cheek bones.

"Oh Mary please stop crying." She sobbed and wrapped her thin arms around my neck

"You are too." I accused. "I'm going to miss you so much."

We sobbed in each others arms until we heard a noisy motor vehicle approach the house.

We heard Cynthia race down stairs and she held me close not willing to let go. She knew

as well as myself and Sophie what the motor vehicle was here for.

"No, please don't go Mary. Don't leave me." Cynthia choked in my arms.

"I will return Cynthia please remember me." I begged.

Two men opened the door and walked inside slowly. One was very tall and muscular, he

had a small mousey face that didn't really suit him. And the man with him was short and

skinny with jet black hair and olive skin.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" The short one asked formally.

He looked down at Cynthia and myself crying in each others arms.

"Can you please give them just a moment to say goodbye?" Sophie asked the men.

"We truly are sorry but we have to take her now, it is our orders." The taller man

answered softly.

"Fine then. Cynthia say goodbye." Sophie whispered softly to us.

"No. She should not go. I cant live with out her." She cried.

"Cynthia, I love you. But I must go. Please come visit me." I said softly.

"They will not allow visitors in the asylum. Say goodbye, we must leave." The short man

said.

I didn't like him but I knew he was right.

I kissed Cynthia's wet cheek and hugged her the last time. I hugged Sophie tightly and

kissed her cheek too

I followed the men out the door. They sat me in a black motor vehicle with a red cross on

the side.

I held the necklace Cynthia gave me tightly in my hand the clipped it on behind my

Neck. It felt weird to be in a motor car as big as this. I was ordered to stay inside for the

last 6 months, I had missed just watching the sun set in the horizon. Now I would never

see it again.

I wished to see my mother and father one last time before I went into that horrible dark

place.

We came to a stop and the 2 men opened the door for me and helped me out. We walked

into a vast grey concrete building with bars on the very few windows. The men pushed

open the two very heavy doors for me. I walked in awkwardly.

I seen the man at the front desk he gasped as he saw me and his entire body went ridged.

I gasped as I seen him too. This was the man from my vision. He was tall, very handsome

and very pale. He had dark hair that was tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were a

disturbing but strangely beautiful ochre. Id never seen somebody so beautiful or so

terrifying. I was scared but I didn't know why, and I felt bad for not wanting to look at

him, but I couldn't look away.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" he asked in a voice so sweet and rich it reminded me of honey.

"Uhhh that's me." I said. I must sound mad, I guess this was the right place for me.

"Your mother and Father are waiting for you, if you would just like to follow me." He

stood up to reveal his amazing shape.

Id never really noticed any of the boys from school or in the neighbouring houses but this

man was so beautiful I couldn't look away as I followed him down a long dark hall lit

with torches.

We walked gracefully but somehow awkwardly as well. As if he wasn't breathing. We

weren't the whole way through the hall when he suddenly turned to look at me.

He stared me straight in the eyes. I felt fear pulse through me. He stepped closer to me

with a strange look in his eyes as if he wanted to kill me, but he couldn't as if something

was holding him back. His hand reached forward as if he couldn't control it. I swallowed

hard. He stroked my hair gently. I felt the room spin and before I knew it, I was

falling to the ground then everything went black

Hey if anybody is reading this please let me know cause I don't think I'll continue if it isn't getting read =[.

Thanks Shanty.


	5. Chapter 5

I was cold but I didn't want to move, I felt so comfortable even though I could hear

people saying my name I didn't care. I thought its best if I open my eyes.

I lifted my heavy eyes to find I was in the arms- bridal style- of the man I'd had visions

of. He seemed so awkward, as if I smelt bad and he didn't want to smell me. I suddenly

realized I probably do smell bad! When I was younger I seen a woman collapse in the

street and she soiled herself oh no what if I did! I looked down and sighed with relief, I

hadn't soiled myself.

"Mary?" Papa asked.

"Yes?"

"Are You Feeling Bad?" he hesitated.

"Nope" I said.

The man gently put me down, I really needed to put a name to his breath taking, perfect

face.

"Well Mary, we have to go now, we will visit as often as we can." Mother said.

"Yes." I felt my face burn with tears again.

"Oh Mary do not cry. You will be fine." Papa wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll take care of her wont you?" Mama asked the curious beauty across the room as

she too wrapped her arms around me as I cried into my Fathers shirt.

"I will." He said sincerely.

It voice was as beautiful as his face it was deep but soft and reminded me of church bells.

After a long moment Mama and Papa both pulled away. I composed myself and stood up

straight and tall.

"Goodbye." Mama wept into Papas chest.

I could see tears brimming in Papas eyes. The man led me away from the couple crying

in each others arms.

I sniffed and composed myself. I couldn't bear to be alone in this small dark hallway with

this man I didn't know. He tried to keep a distance between us and he walked so rigidly. I

began to feel frustrated with him for being so… rude!

He led me to a long hall and on the sides were cells with people in them, I was so scared.

The people ran up to the edge and tried to grab me with their skinny, pale arms.

One of the zombie like creatures managed to grab hold of my left arm. I screamed and

pulled to the opposite side where more groups of arms clutched at my skin and clothes. I

screeched at the top of my lungs.

The handsome man suddenly turned and flew to me with so much speed I hardly seen it.

He pulled me away from the groaning creatures quickly and strongly.

"Don't get to close to them." He said harshly

I was still shaking and I felt tears begin to pour out my eyes. I bent my head down and all

the creatures were hiding in the corners of their cells, cowering in the dark.

"Oh please do not be afraid, I mean you no harm. And I will _never_ let them hurt you." He

promised sincerely.

I sniffed and nodded. I hated strangers seeing me cry. And this man, even though I still

felt as though he wanted to leave the room as soon as possible, I wanted him to stay with

me for longer.

He led me to the end of the room with a small cell in the corner and definitely the nicest

there was a bed about the size of my one back home, it wasn't stained with yellow but it

looked like a new mattress. I wondered why this cell was for me, there was a small barred

window in the middle of the back wall about 5 ft from the ground. It was roughly 2 ft

high and 3 ft wide and it was barred with thick, rusting bars.

"This will be where you will stay. I'll come check on you soon." He said, nodded and

exited.

He had left the cell door open, which I meant I could have a chance to run… but where

would I go? And what if one of those creatures got me? Who would save me?

I sat on the bed and just stared at the wall lost in my own thoughts, I'd wait until it was

dark before I would cry again.

After a long time I was lying down on the bed and the beautiful man returned, he

coughed and I jumped, I didn't even hear him walk down the hall, I was so rapt up in my

own thoughts.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." I sat up and gestured to my bed.

"I'm very sorry." He said, his face was facing the ground.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I know why you are in here and I do know that your gift is not madness." He explained.

"Oh." Was all I could muster as a reply.

He sat beside me in silence for a long time.

"May I ask your name?" I asked.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. It's Joseph." He answered.

"Joseph." I repeated.

He nodded and said nothing else. After another long but yet not awkward silence I gently

rested my head on his shoulder.

He was startled by this, I felt his whole body go rigid. But in my opinion he didn't want

to offend me. He rested his head on mine, I noticed he seemed still very rigid and didn't

move an inch as if he wasn't breathing, I knew that was crazy so I ignored it. I felt my

eyes begin to drop. It had been a very long day and very emotionally stressful.

Thank you so much for the review I was ready to stop writing =]

Let me know if I need to work on anything or anything I need to change

Thanks heaps

Shanty


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I haven't written in ages I wont be writing for a while im sorry I hope you can forgive me just a lot of stress keeps piling up one thing after another and I just haven't been able to write properly

Ill try to write soon

Thanks xoxo

shanty


End file.
